sapient_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Population
The population of Sapient World is the same as the amount of Earth, with the difference that 15 percent of the world's population are supernatural, or non-humans. Normal Humans Normal humans, or non-hunters, are the majority of the world. You can find them anywhere and everywhere within the world, as well as originating from many places. General Advantage - *Humans have the general advantage of numbers. There's way more of them than supernaturals so a widespread panic isn't a good scenario. *Humans also have an easier time adapting than any species, because they don't have the disadvantages that non-humans run across such as appearance and having to hide as needed. *Are extremely resourceful and inventive as a species General Disadvantage - *Humans lack supernatural powers. *Are considered a type of food by many supernatural species. For a more detailed look at humans click here. Hunters (Non-normal Humans) Hunters make up only a small percentage of humans. Though different clans can be found everywhere in the world. The clan based in North America is by far the largest and is the headquarters of all clans. Hunters lack of numbers though is something they have turned into an advantage by being able to infiltrate many agencies, allowing them to control many aspects of the world and the government. General Advantage - *Are still considered human so can generate more support and have more numbers to accumulate with. *Are very resourceful inventive and, even more so than normal humans. *Have an easier time adapting than a supernatural but, harder time than a human due to regulations and rules they must follow. *Can modify themselves in order to take on supernaturals *Control the world's government General Disadvantage - *Are generally distrusted by supernaturals which can make an assignment given rather hard, or make it hard to generally blend in with others. *Their humanity becomes questionable to supernaturals once they've gone through modifications, which can cause insults to happen. *Can be obstructed by rules and regulations when it comes to moving, or living elsewhere. *Taking on a partner can be an advantage for work, but can be harder to explain when pursuing a relationship with someone. For a more detailed look at hunters click here. Supernaturals (Non-humans) Supernaturals only make up 15 percent of the world's population which puts them at a disadvantage when it comes to general numbers and can also be a hindrance when it comes to daily living when living outside of their species kingdoms. Supernaturals can be found everywhere but are mostly found in their own kingdoms or in supernatural friendly designated areas. General Advantage - *Supernaturals generally usually possess superpowers and enhanced abilities *Have a diverse and unique culture, that can even go beyond the technology of modern man. *Each species has their own kingdom. General Disadvantage - *Depending on appearance, it can be hard to blend in. *Most species have a bad past with humans, especially hunters. *Are the minority of the population. *Have to be fine with the majority of the world considering them nothing but fantasy and fairy tales. For a detailed look at Supernaturals click here.